


Fanvid: Light Years from Home

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Homesickness, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a girl just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Light Years from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Ten Light Years Away, The Scorpions

**Length:** 3.51

 

  
  



End file.
